1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector provided with an image projecting device which modulates luminous flux emitted from a light source according to image information and projects the same in an enlarged scale is known.
The projector of this type includes heat-generating devices (for example, objects to be cooled such as a liquid crystal panel or a power unit) integrated therein, and hence it is required to cool these heat-generating devices (objects to be cooled) in order to ensure normal operation of various devices. Therefore, the projector of this type is provided with a cooling fan for cooling the objects to be cooled in the interior of an exterior casing (for example, see JP-A-2006-72037 and JP-A-2006-343566).
However, as a projector disclosed in JP-A-2006-72037 is configured to cool the objects to be cooled as described above with one cooling fan, it is required to increase the capacity of the cooing fan, and hence upsizing of the entire projector is pointed out as a problem.
On the other hand, a projector disclosed in JP-A-2006-343566 is provided with a cooling fan so as to be superimposed on an optical system, and hence it is required to secure a space between the optical system and an exterior casing. Therefore, upsizing of the entire projector is pointed out as a problem in this case as well.